De Genes, Amor y otras historias
by myskymyheart
Summary: ¿quien ha dicho que una poco "cool" tarea de genética no puede sembrar una que otra duda?, Para soul esta simple tarea se convertirá en toda una dolorosa pregunta /-Aunque me cueste todos los maka-chops del mundo, Quiero saber tu respuesta ahora!-


**Neee, HOLA!, es mi primer fic de soul eater, espero os guste!**

**Disclaimer: Soul eater no me pertenece, una lastima! xD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**De genes, amor y otras historias**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Ya saben, el trabajo es para mañana, si no lo traen- tomó una pausa – ¡Los disecciono!- El tono que manejo dejó perplejos a la mayoría, inclusive, "El mayor de los Dioses" estaba dispuesto a realizar aquel trabajo, por muy bizarro que pareciere.

Una joven de coletas y con una apariencia infantil salió de aquella clase con un humor nada usual, se veía tranquila y extrañamente sonriente, y es que ¡Por primera vez, aquel loco profesor tomaba la clase enserio!, Por fin tendría un trabajo que valiese la pena, y esa tarea en particular le emocionaba.

Por otro lado, un joven de particular cabello blanco salía de la clase con su habitual aburrimiento plasmado en la cara, y lamentándose, que justo el día que planeaba estrenar su nuevo videojuego, ese mismo día, ese loco tomara esa clase enserio, y para colmo ¡le dejara tarea!, eso en definitiva no era _nada cool__**, **__y el era el chico más cool_, alcanzó a la chica y le hablo en un acostumbrado tono cansino

-Oe, maka- la chica se volteo a verlo, la noto con una inusual alegría -¿por que tan feliz?- aunque curioso, no deseaba dañar el humor de su compañera, después de todo, era bien sabido lo voluble que podía llegar a ser

-Por que al fin, stein-sensei dio una clase decente, y ese tema es bastante interesante ¿no lo crees?-

-En definitiva, eres un ratón de biblioteca, y la única que se interesaría por un tema como...- Y haciendo gala de la volatilidad ya antes mencionada, la joven con un tremendo librazo acabo el dialogo de su compañero, y con un renovado mal humor le respondió

-¡Cállate, soul-idiota!- le miro mal, y continuo su camino, hoy en particular tenia un buen humor, esperaba, llegar a casa, hacer la cena, y sentarse junto a su compañero a explicarle todo lo concerniente a la dichosa tarea mientras comían alguna de las golosinas que ella le solía hacer, pero claro, el como siempre lo tenia que dañar todo, era un idiota, ¡un idiota!, ¡el más grande de todos los idiotas!, ¡¿pero como no se le ocurrió antes?!, que mejor manera de hacer sufrir a su mayor idiota si no era con la comida, y mientras caminaba a pasos agigantados se detuvo en seco con una sonrisa llena de maldad, esperando a que le alcanzase

Una vez termino de sobarse la cabeza, siguió a su compañera, preguntándose el por que su cambio de humor tan repentino, solo le dijo eso para molestarla, la vio detener su paso, voltearse y mirarlo con una mezcla de odio y maldad pura

-Por cierto soul, a partir de ahora cocinas tú- vio como la cara de el muchacho se desencajaba, le daría la estocada final – Incluyendo todo tipo de postres, después de todo, los ratones no se acercan a la cocina- se sentía muy bien consigo misma, y es que, el chico adoraba las golosinas que ella le hacia después de cada comida, y ese era su castigo por todas las veces que le había hecho sentir mal.

Decidió irse por su cuenta, se conocía lo suficiente como para saber que irse con el chico mermaría su enojo a tal punto de perdonarlo con una increíble facilidad; llegó al departamento y se encerró en su habitación, pronto el buen humor regreso, tomó el cuaderno de apuntes y se decidió iniciar dichosa tarea.

O-oooo-ooo-oooo-ooooo

Ese día Blair no escucho la acostumbrada risa de maka al llegar con soul, solo un tremendo portazo seguido por el golpe de algo parecido a una maleta, para después sentir la calma de nuevo, espero unos minutos y se decidió entrar en su forma gatuna al cuarto de la rubia, al entrar vio como la chica estaba ensimismada en algo parecido a un cuaderno, se acerco en silencio y le dijo

-Maka-chan, está mal en esta parte- señaló una combinación de letras

La rubia se sorprendió al ver como la gatita le señalaba esa combinación de letras, la verdad dudaba mucho que estuviese mal, pero no estaba de más preguntar

-¿Como sabes que está mal?-

-Si, mira, si notas, los parentales de esta fila son dominantes y puros, lo cual convierte a la combinación de letricas en dominantes puras-

-¡Tienes razón!- y más sorprendida no podía estar ¿como es que la gatica sabia de genética? –Blair, ¿como es que sabes de este tema?-

-Blair es una gatica muy sabia, además uno de los clientes del bar me lo explico- dijo mientras se acomodaba en el regazo de maka

-¡Sugoi!, hagamos esto juntas- la gatica solo asintió,

Pasaron varias horas, en las que ambas terminaban dichosa tarea, la verdad, ya se les estaba tornando tediosa, así que la gatica opto por hacer un ambiente un poco más interesante

-Nya... Maka-chan- la rubia le miro- Imagina como serian los hijos de tus amigos-

-Etto, pues- toco su barbilla en un gesto pensativo- Si uniésemos a Black Star con tsubaki, seguramente saldrían con cabello negro ¿no?- En su mente pasaba un posible niño con cabellos negros, ojos como los del ninja, y corriendo por todos lados exclamando su grandeza, rio de sus propios pensamientos, mientras la gatica le miraba curiosa

-Recordemos que tsubaki-chan viene de un clan, así que el cabello negro debe de ser dominante puro, aunque... Black Star, también viene de un clan de asesinos, así que el cabello también tiene que ser dominante, aunque no se si puro, y de acuerdo a esta teoría, los ojos verdes son recesivos, y los negros son dominantes, ¿tu que crees Blair?- maka empezaba a distorsionar un poco la imagen de aquel niño

-Yo creo que...habría más posibilidad que salieran con el cabello de Black Star, recuerdo que aquel cliente explicaba que algunos colores eran dominantes sobre otros-mientras se desperezaba continuo hablando – Y los ojos si serian negros y muy grandes... ¿oye maka, como es el genio de ambos?-

-Etto, tsubaki... calmada, tierna, responsable, paciente, noble, y Black Star... es... todo lo contrario a tsubaki- mencionando al ultimo hizo mala cara –aunque ¿que tiene que ver el genio con los genes?-

-Muchas de las teorías, dicen que el carácter de los hijos está relacionado con los padres, y aquel cliente decía que los genios explosivos e impulsivos, eran dominantes sobre los calmados-

-¡Sabia que en algo tenia razón!, pero vamos, no podría alguno salir con el calmado genio de tsubaki-chan- Por su mente pasaba miles de posibilidades sobre como serian los hijos de ese par, que bizarros serian

-No lo se maka-chan, eso es muy impredecible, pero todo es solo una teoría así que ¡no te desanimes! nya-

Rieron un rato más, por las constantes preguntas de la rubia, y las contestaciones de la gata, maka había descubierto que Blair podía llegar a ser muy divertida.

L-L-L-L-L-L

Llegó al departamento evitando hacer la mayor cantidad de ruido posible, e ingeniándose miles de maneras para contentar a su técnico, de ninguna manera se quedaría sin postres, y aunque no se lo dijera, su técnico sabía cocinar muy bien, en ese momento cruzó la puerta y escucho risas, dio un suspiro de alivio, al parecer su técnico estaba de mejor humor.

Al no encontrarla en la sala fue hasta su habitación, y justo cuando iba a abrir escucho su nombre en la voz de una gata que conocía muy bien, solo por curiosidad opto por escuchar que tanto decían de el.

L-L

-Y Soul-kun- De inmediato las risas de la rubia pararon

-No lo se, seguramente tan idiotas como su progenitor- La evidente cara de molestia hizo que la gata sonriera divertida, ya sabia como entretenerse un rato

-¿Por que no pueden ser como tu?, eh maka-chan-

-N-¡NANI!, Blair, por el amor de shinigami-sama, eso jamás, J-A-M-A-S, me entiendes, ¡jamás! va a pasar- el rostro de la rubia en estos momentos no tenía nada que envidiarle a los ojos del mencionado –Blair, que imaginación tienes, eso es imposible-La gata solo miro a la chica ruborizarse, pero algo más se asomo en su rostro, un deje de tristeza y de melancolía

-Maka-chan, no tiene por que ponerse así, además, es solo un punto de la tarea, mira, mira- la felina al ver a la niña opacarse, procuró cambiar la temática

-A ver- fijó sus verdes ojos en su cuaderno, y rápidamente notó ese punto, valla que era estúpida, mira que llegar a imaginarse de tal manera con su arma, como dijo antes, era imposible.

-Bien, ¿me dirás?-

-No lo se Blair, la respuesta correcta en este caso, sería que es improbable, no solo por que las relaciones técnico-arma son simplemente eso, y pocas veces, o en pocos casos avanzan a más-

-Pero tú dijiste que Black star y Tsubaki…-

-Por eso dije, en muy pocos casos, además es evidente que entre ellos hay algo, y que eso es mutuo, en este caso, mi compañero no siente absolutamente nada por mi-

-Pero maka-chan si siente algo por soul-kun ¿no es así?-

La rubia quedó de piedra, se ruborizo, y balbuceaba sin sentidos, al momento que decidió confiar en la gata y contárselo, esta solo emitió un sonido de picardía, le mando una señal de silencio y abrió con fuerza la puerta.

-l-l-

-Y Soul-kun- De inmediato sintió las risas de su técnico parar

-No lo se, seguramente tan idiotas como su progenitor- ¿de que demonios estaban hablando ese par?, y como era eso de que lo comparaban con un tal progenifor, y ¿progenifor? ¿Quien era ese?

-¿Por que no pueden ser como tu?, eh maka-chan- Como ella, se confundió aún más, como ella que, de quienes estaban hablando

-N-¡NANI!, Blair, por el amor de shinigami-sama, eso jamás, J-A-M-A-S, me entiendes, ¡jamás! va a pasar-y hay estaba de nuevo las dudas, ¿Por qué se escandalizaba tanto su compañera? ¿Qué se supone que no debía de pasar?, que acaso este tal progenifor era un pretendiente, por que si era así, tendría el mismo destino que tuvieron los demás, y es que, nadie tenia derecho a acercarse con esas intenciones a SU técnico, los celos empezaban a carcomerlo –Blair, que imaginación tienes, eso es imposible- Claro que era imposible, de eso él mismo se ha encargado todo este tiempo

-Maka-chan, no tiene por que ponerse así, además, es solo un punto de la tarea, mira, mira- ¿seria acaso que estaban hablando de la tarea de stein?

-A ver-

-Bien, ¿me dirás?-

-No lo se Blair, la respuesta correcta en este caso, sería que es improbable, no solo por que las relaciones técnico-arma son simplemente eso, y pocas veces, o en pocos casos avanzan a más- Donde putas estaba ese cuaderno cuando se necesitaba, justo ahora quería a toda costa saber a que se refería su técnico con eso

-Pero tú dijiste que Black star y Tsubaki…-

-Por eso dije, en muy pocos casos, además es evidente que entre ellos hay algo, y que eso es mutuo- Eso lo notaba hasta el más distraído, la ultima parte no la escuchó muy bien, ok, ahora iría a buscar la estúpida tarea, y después averiguar quien era ese tal progenifor, justo se iba a despegar cuando

-Pero maka-chan si siente algo por soul-kun ¿no es así?-ok, a la mierda la tarea, esa respuesta era mucho más importante, pego más su oído a la puerta, y en ese momento sintió el efecto de la gravedad, pronto sintió el impacto de su cool cabeza en el suelo…

**Y he aquí el fin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nahhh es un Two-Shot, espero les haya gustado, ¡comenten!, pronto subiré el final!**


End file.
